gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 296 - Love Actually
Ch. 295 - Get a Bead on the Enemy Ch. 297 - Trouble in Paradise CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Quality Time Travel to Dominican Tree House Time Loop Match 12 details in Dominican Tree House Time Loop 2. Painted on my Heart Place 4 Heart Fence in the Garden 3. Night Sky Travel to Stars and Hearts Find 12 hidden objects in Stars and Hearts 4. The Matchmaker Have 3 Cherub Gate in the Garden Upgrade 1 Heart Fence to Level 2 5. ChronoBot Recipe Return to Windmill Miniature Golf Find 12 hidden objects in Windmill Miniature Golf 6. Beach Love Travel to Kas Resort Paradox Find 6 differences in Kas Resort Paradox 7. Raymond's Suit Travel to Romance in Paris Find 12 hidden objects in Romance in Paris 8. Amsterdam Explorer Return to Amsterdam Hotel Room Find 12 hidden objects in Amsterdam Hotel Room 9. Artifact Preserver Travel to Gondola Ride Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Gondola Ride Time Warp 10. Arrow Through Heart Upgrade 1 Cherub Gate to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Heart Fence to Level 3 11. How I Met Your Lover Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 296 scenes Have 1 Heart Island in the Garden 12. Complete the Balloon Animals Collection Collect the Balloon Barricade and place it in your Garden. 13. Love Island Upgrade 1 Heart Island to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Cherub Gate to Level 3 14. Cast Away Romance Upgrade 1 Heart Island to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Heart Island to Level 5 15. Build the Schwerin Castle Complete the Schwerin Castle Wonder 16. Schweriner See Upgrade the Schwerin Castle to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Dominican Tree House Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Dominican Tree House Time Loop! 3 Star Stars and Hearts Earn 3 stars in Stars and Hearts! 3 Star Romance in Paris Earn 3 stars in Romance in Paris! 3 Star Gondola Ride Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Gondola Ride Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 296 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 296 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 296 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Quality Time Ch.296/S.1 - Dominican Tree House Time Loop How I wish every day was Valentine's Day! We are time travelers. Why don't we just power up a time machine and bring the day a bit closer? Being a Time Agent, you are aware of how much damage that action can do to the timeline, Lulu. Yes, Professor Wakefield! It's such a privilege to have you as my personal tutor on timeline principles! I heard Mardi Gras was rough. It was. Which is why I intend to spend some quality time with my woman this week. *Quality time*. I love the way that sounds, Darling! Waking up in a tree house to the chirps of birds! Nothing beats that! Oh, we are just getting warmed up, my lady. Is it? So what's next in line? Sun and sand? Sun, sand and a Paradox. A teeny-weeny anomaly that we can sort out in minutes. You better make that *seconds*! Should I borrow Enrique's surfboard? Not that I can surf like he does. But it'll be a cooler accessory to flaunt than a sun hat with large brim! Quest:Night Sky Ch.296/S.2 - Stars and Hearts One again, no date for Valentine's Day. Well, technically I had one last year. But that wasn't a proper date as such, if you know what I mean. Are you going to the Beyond to spend the weekend with Megan? Won't that be a bit weird, since we are officially not a couple anymore? Wait a minute, did you just confirm that you two are not seeing each other now? Megan and I... we do care about each other. But we couldn't work things out beyond that. A relationship with its status switching between ON and OFF ends up doing more harm than good. It took both of us years to understand that and of course to move on with our lives. That's more like a mutual and amicable friendzoning. Couldn't agree more. But it's best thing to do now. The ChronoBot reassembling is nearing completion. All I need is a couple more hours and some help from Gessa. Quest:ChronoBot Recipe Ch.139/S.5 - Windmill Miniature Golf Last week's mission... ... it was a close call. Some of us wouldn't have made it back, if it wasn't for the last minute improvisation. Hey Quincy! I thought of dropping by to see if you needed my help in putting this heap of junk back together. I'm almost done. But the torso is in a awfully bad shape. Most of the parts have been damaged beyond reconstrution of repair. I did hear Eleanor's remarks on why I should have used smaller rounds of ammunition. And those rounds barely inflict any damage on the ChronoBot's body. The body panels and armor are made of an alloy which I've never come across. Something tells me that you know more about this topic than I do, Tessa. I've brought down a couple of these robots. But the debris always vanished from the scene. That's strange. Can you share any documentation that you have of the previous incidents? I can do that. Let's catch up in an hour. I'll bring all the files and data drives. Quincy is single, isn't he? I did overhear the conversation between him and Enrique. Quest:Beach Love Ch.296/S.3 - Kas Resort Paradox Thank you for coming so soon! I could really use your help now. Lulu is asleep and the Paradox is much more complicated that the calculations had projected it to be. I need your assistance. You got to chip in and help me out here! Honey, what was all the noise? Did you try to make breakfast? And what's with that look on your face. What look? I'm ok... I'm good! Everything is normal! Darling when both of us are together, nothing is normal! Come here! I need a tight hug and I'll take those pancakes! And then, we'll take a long walk on the beach! How did you manage to make pancakes? Those fluffy pieces of heaven saved my hide! Do share the recipe! Quest:Raymond's Suit Ch.296/S.4 - Romance in Paris Relax, Agent. I'm not here to place another anomaly coupled with a lecture on your back. After last week's incident at New Orleans, I think you all earned some personal time for yourselves. Even I have someone to take care of and pamper. Oh, you didn't by any chance assume that I'm single, did you? Quincy and Tessa are still working on the ChronoBot, based on the latest update that I received. Tessa has proven her skills and expertise in reconstruction of machine parts. With the right kind of tools she is capable enough to rebuild the ChronoBot. Have a great week ahead, Agent. Oh, before you leave, does this suit make me look fat? Quest:Amsterdam Explorer Ch.139/S.1 - Amsterdam Hotel Room I'm off to Amsterdam. The city always manages to cheer me up. Are Quincy and Tessa the only ones who are working on the week which has been allotted for romantic vacations? I sincerely hope it doesn't lead Quincy to trouble. Tessa has always been a pet to Raymond and that's not a good sign. What if she is pretending to be interested in Quincy to make him switch sides to join Raymond? My Valentine's Day week plan is simple. Catch up with some friends. Good food. Great wine. And endless strolls through the streets of Amsterdam. Quest:Artifact Preserver Ch.296/S.5 - Gondola Ride Time Warp What a pleasant surprise! What were the odds of us crossing paths again!? Before you jump to absurd conclusions, I'm in Venice as a tourist and not as a thief. Roslyn and I are not engaged in stealing artifacts. We are more of artifact preservers now. How are things back there in the Time Manor? Raymond Cross is proving to be a headache for you, I guess. Do warn Enrique and Quincy regarding Tessa Rhodes. There is more to her than what meets the eye. Life is great, by the way! You got to work twice as hard though, when it's honest. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 296